1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more especially, to an electrical connector with good grounding effect.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrical connector is widely applied in the electrical apparatus, such as the notebook, the mobile phone and the fax. The electrical connector combining with a male connector is electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) of a host, to provide the electrical connection between two electrical apparatus.
In general, the electrical connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of grounding terminals and signal terminals which are arranged in the insulating housing separately and parallelly, and a cover shell holding on the insulating housing, wherein the grounding terminals contact with the cover shell to provide the grounding effect. The usual grounding terminals are made by punching a metal piece to form a plurality of terminal structures. However, the plurality of terminal structures make the whole grounding structure too wide and thin, and lead the middle portion of the grounding structure into bend, and to cause the sinking phenomenon occurs in the middle portion of the grounding structure. An improve method is to fabricate the grounding piece with flat-board shape to increase the structure intensity of the grounding piece, however, the grounding piece and the signal terminals can not establish a adequate grounding path in this method, and so as to decrease the grounding effect.